


Szara zasłona

by Gravier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: "the grey rain-curtain of this world...", Afterlife AU, M/M, bardzo niemiła niespodzianka w zaświatach, inspirowane cytatem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier





	Szara zasłona

Szara, deszczowa zasłona tamtego świata rozwiała się i Bilbo otworzył oczy. Uderzył w nie blask – tak jasny, że aż oślepiający. Hobbit uniósł dłoń, by osłonić twarz. Po chwili jednak blask zelżał, a może on się doń przyzwyczaił – w każdym razie zdołał rozewrzeć powieki.

  
Westchnął z zachwytu. Przed nim rozciągała się dolina – jasna, wypełniona słońcem, pod czystym niebem. Gdy wiatr poruszał wysokimi trawami, łagodne zielone wzniesienia przypominały fale na oceanie.

Gandalf miał rację, pomyślał Bilbo. Śmierć wcale nie jest końcem.

Czuł się żywy. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal zapomniał jakie to uczucie. Przez sześćdziesiąt lat wyniszczała go moc Pierścienia, potem starość, zmęczenie, złe sny. Wyrzuty sumienia.

Teraz wszystko to zniknęło, jak wspomnienie snu po przebudzeniu.

Na próbę zgiął i rozprostował palce, sprawdzając, czy odzyskał dawne siły. Miał znów silne dłonie, zdrową skórę, szczupłe i zręczne palce włamywacza. Zupełnie niepodobne do starczych, trzęsących się dłoni, do których zdążył się przyzwyczaić przez ostatnich sześćdziesiąt czy siedemdziesiąt lat.

 

Roześmiał się w głos.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i odetchnął czystym, chłodnym powietrzem. Pachniało lasem, nęcąco, aż miał ochotę puścić się biegiem w dół wzgórza i biec, dopóki nie padnie z sił. Uwielbiał taki zapach, przypominał mu…

Thorina.

Hobbitowi serce zabiło mocniej. Tu jest idealnie, pomyślał, a w moim idealnym świecie nie mogłoby zabraknąć jego…

Rozejrzał się, jakby oczekiwał, że Thorin może kryć się za każdym drzewem. A potem odwrócił się.  
Przed nim wisiała szara, deszczowa zasłona, spuszczona jakby bezpośrednio z nieba. Przypominała kurtynę z przezroczystego materiału, jakiego Bilbo nigdy dotąd nie widział. Podszedł niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń. W dotyku zasłona okazała się chłodna i wilgotna, jak mokre szkło, ale giętka jak błona. Nieprzyjemne uczucie. Szybko cofnął rękę.

I wtedy go zobaczył.

Krzyczał. Uderzał pięściami w zasłonę po drugiej stronie. Materiał zniekształcał rysy, ale Bilbo poznałby go przecież wszędzie.

\- Thorin – wyszeptał bez tchu.

Dopadł zasłony jednym susem i uderzył w nią z całej siły. Widział jak Thorin porusza ustami, ale nie słyszał ani słowa. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak cicha jest ta kraina. Poruszana wiatrem trawa nie szeleściła. Nie śpiewał żaden ptak. Bilbo słyszał tylko własny głos, powtarzający w kółko:

\- Thorinie! Thorinie!

xxx

Thorin otworzył oczy, ale blask słońca go oślepił. Odwrócił głowę i osłonił twarz przedramieniem.

Leżał chwilę bez ruchu. Dudniło mu w głowie. Oddychał ciężko, jakby uspokajał się po długim biegu.  
Po chwili rozchylił powieki. Czyste niebo nad głową, zielona trawa, na której leżał jak na miękkim łożu, wysokie szczyty ośnieżonych gór na horyzoncie. Nie poznawał tego miejsca, a jednak jakimś sposobem wiedział, gdzie jest.

Nie żyję, pomyślał. Sądził, że ta myśl go przerazi, ale czuł spokój. Przekręcił się na plecy i wdychał chłodne, świeże powietrze głębokimi haustami. Wszystko krystalizowało mu się w głowie, powracały wspomnienia, jak obrazy z życia, które nie należało do niego. Azog nie budził już wściekłości, a zwycięstwo – triumfu. To były… ledwie błahostki.

Tylko jedno wspomnienie wywołało szybsze bicie serca – Bilbo, jego mały hobbit, proszący, by wytrzymał.

Bilbo!

Thorin wstał gwałtownie, ale zaraz się uspokoił. Bilbo przeżył. Gandalf się nim zajmie, a Balin dopilnuje, by hobbit dostał swoją dolę, nie odprawią go do domu z niczym. Będzie żył długo i szczęśliwie, aż do końca swych dni. Może od czasu do czasu wspomni wszystko, co go spotkało.

A pewnego dnia, dodał w myślach, dołączy tu do mnie.

xxx

Thorin czekał.

Stracił rachubę czasu. To miejsce – czymkolwiek było, bo wątpił, by było rajem – szybko straciło początkowy urok. Nie było złe, ale…

Ale ciągnąca się w nieskończoność szara zasłona z deszczu i mgły, przerażała go. Mimo to potrafił godzinami siedzieć naprzeciw niej i patrzeć na przesuwające się po drugiej stronie cienie. Najpierw chciał dotrzeć na drugą stronę. Wędrował wzdłuż zasłony przez kilka dni, lecz nie miała ona końca ani początku, dlatego po paru dniach marszu zrezygnował.

I czekał. Mijały dni, których nie zdołałby policzyć nawet, gdyby chciał. Zlewały się w monotonne tygodnie wpatrywania się w zasłonę. Tygodnie przerodziły się w lata.

Lecz pewnego dnia jeden z cieni za zasłoną przybrał wyraźną postać.

Thorin siedział wówczas w trawie, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie. Na początku wziął ów cień za halucynacje – już wcześniej mu się zdarzały. Dopiero gdy postać wyłoniła się z mgły zdołał rozpoznać jej rysy, a wówczas aż się zachłysnął.

\- Bilbo! – krzyknął zduszonym głosem.

Przypadł do zasłony, uderzył w nią pięściami, krzycząc aż do zdarcia gardła, głosem ochrypłym od długiego milczenia. To jednak nic nie dawało. Znajoma sylwetka za zasłoną stała obrócona tyłem, rozglądała się, pewnie podziwiając piękne krajobrazy. Thorinowi to piękno wydawało się teraz złudne i fałszywe.

Oparł czoło o zimną, wilgotną, nierzeczywistą ścianę. Czuł, że płacze, ale nie ocierał łez. Pozwolił im płynąć.

Bilbo… Nic się nie zmienił. Wciąż te same niedorzecznie duże stopy, spiczaste uszy, rozwichrzone włosy. Thorin uśmiechnął się. Chciał go objąć, powiedzieć, że czekał tu od tylu lat, całkiem sam…

A potem Bilbo się odwrócił. Radość i niedowierzanie błysnęły w jego oczach na widok Thorina. Podbiegł do zasłony, oparł na niej dłonie i krzyczał coś, ale Thorin nie słyszał słów.

 

\- Bilbo! – Thorin znów uderzył w zasłonę, choć wiedział, że nic to nie da.

Zasłony nie dało się przebić. Po drugiej stronie Bilbo chyba właśnie to sobie uświadamiał.

xxx

Sam nie wiedział, jak długo stali po przeciwnych stronach zasłony, oparci o nią czołami, oddzieleni od siebie tylko tą cienką, niezniszczalną barierą. Bilbo był całkiem wycieńczony.

Thorin był tak blisko… Gdy Bilbo zamykał oczy, mógł wyobrazić sobie, że słyszy jego oddech, bicie serca.

Ale nie słyszał nic.

Zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie Thorin porusza ustami.

\- Nie słyszę cię – powiedział z rozpaczą. – Thorinie, nie słyszę cię.

xxx

Thorin widział łzy spływające po policzkach Bilba, sam ledwie powstrzymywał rozpacz. Nie miał już sił na nic. Mógł tylko stać niemal bez ruchu, z czołem tuż przy czole Bilba, z dłońmi niemal dotykającymi jego dłoni, prawie go czując. Prawie.

Zaciskał z całej siły szczęki, aż do momentu, gdy zaczęło sprawiać mu to ból.

\- Bilbo – wyszeptał, wiedząc, że hobbit go nie usłyszy. Ten jednak podniósł głowę i poprzez szarą zasłonę spojrzał prosto w oczy Thorina.

\- Amrâlimê – szepnął Thorin.

Widział jak usta Bilba poruszają się i miał nadzieję, że hobbit zrozumiał.


End file.
